Ace-A220
* |rank = * (2537-2553) * (2554-???)|specialty = *Command *Assault *Black Ops|battles = *Battle of Lagos-2 *Battle of New Amsterdam *Battle of New Century * *Classified Op 67890-11122-AR *Battle of King's Bay *Battle of New Lockages *Fall of the True Reclaimers|status = Active|class = , }}Born Ashton Roads, Ace-A220 was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. Ace was known as being one of 's best agents and was the replacement for Benjamin-B300 as Roderick's number-two in the field. After Roderick's retirement, he led the Alpha-Zulu Corps and continues to do so. Biography Ashton "Ace" Roads was born on the colony world Vaceos to a poor and needy family. Ace's father was a Commander in the UNSC Navy and his mother was a nurse for the local hospital. Due to war efforts, his mother rarely got paid and his father couldn't send the necessary funds to keep them alive. Ace's father was killed on in 2527 as his ship was shot down by the Covenant. This made Ace hate the Covenant as he saw them as the reason why his life was in shambles. After his father's death, Ace's mother sold herself for survival of her son. Ace grew up as a trouble child and was constantly harassed and abused by both the children of her mother's clients and the clients themselves. Unable to support her son any longer, she placed Ace in an orphanage. After Ace was placed in the orphanage, he began to have therapy sessions which were sent directly to for the . After about three months in the orphanage, Ace was kidnapped and replaced with a flash-clone, much like other candidates. Once in the program, Ace grew to be a valuable leader and supported his fellow spartans. Within time, he formed a friendship with James-A208, Roderick-A207 and Lance-A342. After James and Roderick were assigned together, their friendship seemed to have ended, but he still held a strong bond with Lance. During late years of training, Ace and Lance would form a bonds with Martin-A426, Otto-A444, Rufus-A291 and Hunter-A427 and the six became inseparable. After the graduation of , the six were assigned as a single team dubbed Fox Team. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lagos-2 Fox Team's first deployment after their augmentations, the team was deployed along with the UNSC Grey Wolf to retaliate against a small Covenant fleet that was able to punch through the defense fleet around the planet. Deploying via pelican drop ships, the spartans of Fox were sent to Cylon City, a mega-city nearby the capital. While the spartans went to work on the ground, the cruiser, Grey Wolf deployed Long Swords to combat Covenant air patrols around their LZ. Battle of Cylon City Once arriving at the city, the spartans began to recapture several important locations for UNSC LZ's and command post along beaches, town squares and skyscrapers. Within time, the spartans meet with some marines and began to hold a Norton Industries Building to be placed under UNSC control. As the spartans defended the post, a Scarab was dropped by their position and headed for them. Instead of attacking the post, the scarab walked right over them and did not attack them at all. Ace-A220, Otto-A444 and Rufus-A291 went after the scarab to destroy it while the rest of Fox Team continued to defend the post from a massive Covenant forces attacked. Running along rooftops and taking out the deck crew, Fox-1 was able to board to the scarab and kill the commanding ultra and the pilots. At the same time, Fox-2 was able to completely decimate the Covenant assault, but with the loss of the entire marine platoon. Regrouping with the rest of the team, Fox was then reassigned to attack a Covenant Carrier LZ. Landing as close to the LZ as possible, the spartans made their way towards the LZ and eliminated some Covenant AA guns along the way. Once at the LZ, the spartans launched a nuke up the grab-lift and ran for cover, destroying the ship Siege of New Baton Rouge After the Covenant were pushed out of Cylon City, they attacked the capital of Lagos-2, New Baton Rouge. Fox Team was deployed to combat the Covenant in the air and on the ground as Lagos-2's standard Navy would launch mortars onto the Covenant LZ's. Ace, Lance and Hunter lead a squad of marines into the city after word was given of Covenant AA guns within the heart of the city. Rufus and Martin lead falcons and hornets to disable Covenant jammers around the city while Otto lead some naval forces to attack Covenant shore forces. After the beaches were recaptured, Otto lead marines into the city in hopes of recapturing some UNSC strongholds. Moving through the city, the group recaptured a defense bunker and reactivated its systems to bring down a Covenant Corvette overhead. Rufus and Martin were soon shot down by an AA but luckily survived and made their way towards the AA station. Reporting to Ace, the spartans were given permission to take out the AA's while Ace and his team would attack a Covenant stronghold. Successfully destroying the AA gun, Rufus and Martin meet up with Otto and the three moved toward a Covenant staging area in the north mountains. Fox-1, lead by Ace, was placed under heavy siege as the stronghold was heavily guarded by Honor Guards of the Covenant. As the battle waged, a Honor Guard as able to wound Lance but was killed by Hunter who used the sword to fight off another guard. Just as Hunter was then slashed in the back, UNSC reinforcements arrived and overran the Covenant and picked up the spartans and returned them to Alpha Base. While at the base, the spartans were patched up and given their next assignment to eliminate a Covenant leader, a leading the assault on the city. Deploying in drop pods the next day, the spartans landed in the heart of Covenant activity in New Baton Rouge with half the team still missing. Moving under the cover of night, the team meet very little Covenant resistance and took them out with ease. Arriving at the flagship, the spartans went in and captured the hanger and took control of the port guns, allowing more UNSC personnel inside the ship. Lance lead a squad into the ship's core in hopes of destroying it in case of a failure to kill the fleet master. Ace and Hunter lead teams to the bridge and sever rooms respectively. Hunter was able to enter the bridge and download data on a Covenant attack plan and gained access to the Covenant Battle Net. While that was happening, Ace and his team entered the bridge and engaged the Fleet Master, Tican 'Vadumee. Ace successfully killed the fleet master, but at a cost of his whole squad. Regardless, Ace gave the order to detonate the ship's core and so Lance complied. After the core was detonated, the spartans and marines hijacked a phantom and flew off, escaping the ship which crashed and destroyed a majority of the city. OPERATION: Cold Shield After Fox-2 reported on sightings of three Covenant spires near the Regnal Mountains, Major Louis, Captain Jameson of Grey Wolf and Ace himself along with Otto developed a plan to attack the Covenant in OPERATION: Cold Shield. Ace and Martin lead ground forces while Lance provided air cover and Otto and his recon teams with sniper support along several ridges and cliffs. Rufus and Hunter lead teams of s to a stanging area along with Major Louis. At the staging area, the team captured and used a scarab to attack several Covenant armaments and guided a path for UNSC forces. Lance and Otto then attacked SPIRE-2 while Ace and Martin attacked SPIRE-1 and Rufus and Hunter bombed the shield of SPIRE-3 and brought it to the ground. Once all three spires were brought down, the Wolf Hound Fleet lead by Admiral Stanford Doland and the home fleet of Grey Wolf attacked the remaining Covenant forces and Corvettes orbiting the area. Just as victory was achieved, three CCS-class Cruisers and two CAS-class Assault carriers glassed the mountains and destroyed several UNSC ships from Wolf Hound and killed hundreds. Forcing a retreat to the other side of the world, the UNSC called in Battlegroup 22 to assist with the Covenant. Takeback Fox Team was deployed to the outer atmosphere to attack potential Covenant patrols stopping Battlegroup 22. Landing on Anchor 2, the station came under attack from Covenant patrols and a cruiser. Holding off the cruiser for as long as they could, the spartans were soon reinforced by the battle group which preceded to destroy the cruiser. Battle of New Amsterdam After joining the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Fox Team was renamed to Sierra Team and was assigned to the planet New Amsterdam with Alpha Team. The spartans were deployed to the city of Juniper. Once at the city, the spartans began to tear through Covenant forces and easily captured a Covenant outpost. Once at the city's largest building, the team moved through and recaptured the building and was able to find a way to the city's ONI building. After getting reinforcements along with some ONI agents, the spartans used a zip line to get over to the tower and took over the twenty-third floor. Gaining entrance into the building, Ace took command and directed Otto and Lance to the top along with some marines to establish AA guns while Martin, Hunter and Rufus would handle the lower floors. The ONI agents began extracting data with Ace over their shoulders. After noticing the agents downloaded files on Alpha Company, Ace ordered the agents to hand over the data, which they did not. Ace then threatened to demote them but the agents realized that both had Section I and III clearance, thus out ranking the spartan. Arriving on the roof, Lance and Otto activated the local AA gun array and soon, all three cruisers above the city crashed and crippled the Covenant. Rufus, Martin and Hunter also cleared the streets around the building and called in an evac. Front Lines After recapturing Juniper City, Sierra Team was redeployed to the front lines while Alpha Team went to Salem to the west of the front. Arriving at the front, Sierra moved through the font and meet the Covenant face to face. After a few hours of a stalemate, the UNSC along with the spartans pushed the Covenant back into a kill zone and let the Grey Hound Fleet bomb the Covenant. Gathering in pelicans, Sierra divided themselves to enter Salem with Ace, Otto and Hunter acted as Sierra-1 and went to find Alpha Team in the outskirts while Lance, Rufus and Martin became Sierra-2 and attacked the Covenant in the heart of the city. Sierra-2 came under heavy fire and were shot down in a Covenant hive. Once there, Rufus took to defending his knocked out teammates. After waking up, Lance and Martin assisted Rufus in their personal defense. Meanwhile, Ace and Sierra-1 found Alpha and and rescued them along with a group of civilians. Contacting Lance, Ace and the other spartans learned of Sierra-2's situation and made their way over to their location and were able to get them out. Afterwards, Wolf Hound Fleet and Battlegroup 44 nicknamed "Sentinel Fleet" came to New Amsterdam and chased the Covenant off world. Battle of New Century Operation: PHOENIX After the success of Operation: Dive-Bomb, Juliet and Sierra Teams were deployed to Kronos Square to take out a Covenant dig site on a mountain there. Sierra Team took command and lead Juliet to ridge lines and Covenant mine fields. Sophia-A335 and Otto-A444 were sent to a ridge to prove cover while the rest of the spartans were sent to the site. Once at the site, Sierra's AI Hoffman went into the Covenant systems while Juliet explored the area. Discovering the site was found by codes from Crowe Research Facility, both teams of spartans retreated the area and set charges around the site in hopes of destroying the artifact. After returning to the Hamlet, it was learned that the artifact was not even scratched and that the Covenant launched more ships to uncover the rest of the artifact. Redeploying back to Kronos, Juliet found a pathway down to the artifact and cleared out the local Covenant resistance. After clearing out the local Covenant forces, the spartans placed TACT nukes around the artifact, but before they left a San'Shyuum came to the area and began to study the artifact. Contacting command, the spartans were ordered to kill the prophet and set of the nukes. Sophia and Otto successfully killed the prophet and regrouped with the rest of the spartans and called in a evan. Once at a far enough distance, Ace-A220 detonated the nukes and destroyed the artifact, burying ing it under 40,000 tons of rock. Battle of the Southern Ice Plains Acting as Sierra's first ever classified operation by ONI, the spartans were assigned to guard the head scientist, Dr. Matthew Willson of Project: ICON, to the Southern Ice Plains where a suspected Forerunner artifact was located. Moving through the terrain, the group was meet with Covenant forces who began to race the UNSC to the artifact's location which was already in Human hands. Arriving just a few minutes after the Covenant, the spartans were able to link up with Whiskey Team and help defend the facility. While Doctor Willson began to take scans and prepare data for transport, the spartans defended the outside permitter from the Covenant. However, a group of Spec-ops elites broken through the facility and killed the scientist and allowed Covenant into the building. Within time, the spartans became surrounded and soon almost over ran if it was not for Foxtrot and Xavier Teams saving them. Before leaving, Xavier placed several beacons around the facility and once the group was cleared, MAC rounds bombed the station, burying the artifact and Covenant. After the blast, the spartans were redeployed to the UNSC Altman and escaped the planet. Battle of Earth Siege of Moscow After the initial assault on New Mombasa, Sierra Team was deployed to Moscow, Russia to secure valuable UNSC data on Earth and remaining human colonies and strongholds. Arriving just before the Covenant, Ace and Hunter began to combat the Covenant on the outside while Lance lead the rest of the team to retrieve the data. Once arriving at the terminal, Lance downloaded everything and destroyed the source, rendering the station useless. Ordering a full retreat, Ace and the rest of Sierra planted charges and prepared to blow the station before more Covenant arrived. After the station was destroyed, the spartans moved further towards the city and engaged a Covenant Convoy heading towards the city. Stealing a Shadow, the spartans followed the remaining forces of the convoy into the city where the Covenant were taking civilians as prisoners. Ditching the shadow, the spartans then moved towards prison camps and killed the Covenant guards. Calling in a pelican for evac, the spartans could not get one due to heavy Covenant defense. In response, Ace lead Rufus, Martin and Otto to attack the Covenant defense net while Lance and Hunter protected the civilians. Finding Covenant jammers and AA guns, Ace had himself and Rufus take out the AA's to punch a hole in Covenant defense while Otto and Martin would reestablish communication of the UNSC Command. Easily taking out the jammers, Otto and Martin regrouped with Ace and Rufus who had trouble with banshees. After the banshees were eliminated, the spartans were able to clear the skies and the pelicans came in and soon, Moscow was liberated from the Covenant. Returning to Voi After the assault on Voi, Sierra Team reunited with the Alpha-Zulu Corps and prepared for an assault on the surrounding areas of the city to complete the final effort against the Covenant. Sierra was tasked with cutting down a Covenant carrier just outside the city. Capturing the station's LZ with some ODST's, After entering the ship, the spartans made their way towards the core and lifeboats. Hunter and Martin were able to destroy all lifeboats while the rest of Sierra was able to take down the core. After the core's destruction, Sierra Team escaped and made their way towards Sydney for their next deployment. Post-War Era After the Human-Covenant War ended, Sierra Team was reassigned to the UNSC Emerald Diamond for ONI assignments. The team then took on the name, Mythic Team but still also went by Sierra. Soon, the team gained access to have Section III clearance at ONI and became full time ONI agents. As the agents began their assignments, they went off grid and soon, their missions did not exist. Classified Op 67890-11122-AR In 2554, Sierra Team was deployed to the surface of Kamchatka to take out a Covenant Remnant Group dubbed, the Servants of the True Reclaimers from a possible invasion of the UNSC colony, New Greece. Seeking onto the surface via a Covenant Destroyer, Sierra came over a Covenant Army Base. Ace then ordered the ship to be abandoned and thus after the the spartans fled, the ship crashed into a spire's shield, punching a hole. As the Covenant were distracted by the downed destroyer, Sierra slipped in to the spire and took control of the main platform. Lance then lead Rufus to capture a phantom for escape while the rest of Sierra used the spire's defenses against two other spires and a Corvette over each spire. Once the spartans escaped, the Covenant battle net alerted them to a member of Project: ICON, Dr. Amanda Miller. Feeling entailed to save the doctor and stop the Covenant, Ace ordered the rescue of the doctor. Rescuing Doctor Miller Arriving at a Covenant religious site dubbed Shang Long, the spartans infiltrated the city and began to hunt the doctor. While the spartans hunted for the doctor, Ace had Rufus and Martin destroy local Covenant defenses and Otto and Lance would disable jammers and comm relays. Soon, Ace and Hunter found the doctor who explained to them what the project was. The project was a mixed Human-Sangheili effort to give both races soldiers mixed with genetic augmentations and Forerunner based armor. Ace then turned the mission to asset denial, destroying a majority of the research done by Dr. Miller and Dr. Willson over the years. Luckily, Lance's AI named Specter copied the data and sent it to ONI. Stealing a phantom, Lance and Otto then picked up the rest of Sierra and returned to Emerald Diamond who then bombed the site and a majority of the planet with the ships. Battle of King's Bay In late 2559, the spartans of Sierra Team were deployed to King's Bay on the colony of Guardian-3. The team was sent to investigate possible forces. Arriving in the city, the spartans meet up with local human defense lead by Garret Rogers of Fireteam Renegade. The spartans made their way to suspected area and were attacked by Insurrectionist using Promethean weapons. Easily dealing with the insurgents, Fireteam Renegade was sent to evacuate civilians from the area while Sierra Team would push further on. Arriving in a mine shaft, the spartans became surrounded by insurgents which again were easily dealt with. Soon, the spartans meet the leader, Major Kyle Long. Arresting Long, the spartans thought their job was done, but before they could, Long killed innocent civilians and destroyed a majority of the mine shaft. Rufus in retaliation shot and killed Long and ran into the mine to save any survivors with Hunter going along too. The spartans were only able to save three miners as the rest were dead or died before they got out. 2570's and Onward Battle of New Lockages On September 3rd 2571, Sierra Team and the Emerald Diamond were deployed to New Lockages to halt the Covenant invasion of the planet. Ace, Rufus and Hunter lead first squads down via ODST pods while Lance and the rest of Sierra would be deployed from pelicans and secure landing zones. Once reunited the team went on a scorpion charge and decimated the Covenant resistance allowing for more UNSC forces to move in. In time both the UNSC Emerald Dimond and UNSC Avery-II commanded by James Smith, James Avery's grandson. Getting cover from both ships, Sierra Team was able to strike hard against the Covenant Command Center on the planet and forced three carriers into orbit with only one escaping. The team then pushed into the town of Lourdes and cleared a drone hive underneath the city and reinforced major UNSC fronts around the city. After the assault on Lourdes, Lance and Hunter lead teams of Hornets to strike down a large Covenant deployment field in the Schmee Desert. Once the hornets were deployed, Ace lead the rest of Sierra on a ground assault to attack the field in pure brute force along with some Swords of Sanghelios special operatives. Destroying the field in a matter of minutes, the spartans and Swords then witnessed the rest of the Covenant fleet retreat away from the planet. Fall of the True Reclaimers Tracking down the fleet that attacked New Lockages, the crews of the Avery-II and Emerald Diamond found the fleet and attacked in full force. Deploying Sierra Team, Ace then had Lance bomb the carrier's engine Successful in their goal, the team the boarded the ship and took control of the weapon systems. After the weapons were their's the spartans then began to gun down the opposing Covenant ships. The battle had concluded, and the Servants of the True Reclaimers had failed. Hunting Roderick-A207 . ]] in 2588, it was reported that Roderick-A207 left the UNSC and placed Ace as the its field commander. However, shortly after, Roderick was reported to have become a vigilante. Thus ONI sent in Ace and a small teams of marines to arrest the ex colonel. When Ace found Roderick he attempted to reason with his old friend who refused to listen. Roderick reveled that the reason he left was because of the numerous s turning traitor or failing at their jobs. Though Ace still tried to reason with him, Roderick refused and soon, the two entered a heated fist fight. Though the two were in their seventies, they still held their own and were able to break each other's shields. However, Roderick pulled a magnum on Ace, who responded by throwing a knife at it which caused the gun to explode. Roderick was knocked off the building and was knocked out. Before Ace could get a medical shuttle out to his position, Roderick came through and escaped the ONI agent. Psych-Interviews Personality Ace has the personality of a hard core soldier and has the ability to give up everything he has for the greater good of the galaxy. Ace has dedicated everything for humanity's mission of survival and is a nature born leader. Ace was determined to win at every event and at every competition within the program and even outside training. Ace was also commemorated on this exceptional good nature and morals and beliefs. Ace would never let any fellow spartans fall behind, even if they weren't from his team. Soon this ideal went over to the rest of the team and they all agreed to never leave anyone behind, dead or alive. Ace has never seen the UNSC as incapable but however he does see them as lacking in their goal of protection in humanity. Ace hasn't shown any signs of mental disorders or physical disabilities even for a spartan of his status. Despite the fact of his constant abuse as a child and neglect by his mother. It appears that Ace's anger was more given toward the Covenant and less towards the UNSC as perhaps he does not want his fellow spartans to suffer the same fate as he. Ace is also oddly compassionate about his team and peers as one time, Lance was beaten by a trainer and Ace beat the trainer into a pulp. During training, noted that Ace was much like and himself and rivaled both Roderick and in terms of leadership and command structure. Ace also followed orders and became a tactical mastermind. Ace also excelled in stealth operations even more than the Master Chief himself and became almost like a spy in the program. Physical Appearance Ace was known for his short black hair and pale, white skin. Ace was also built like an Olympic Athlete, with very strong muscles and incredible speed. Ace is also known to lack any scars along his face or torso but to quote "The mental scars are what concern me..." Ace has seen and done several Black Ops operations throughout both the Human-Covenant War and Post War Era's. Much like James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221, Ace has dubbed and used only one set of armor throughout his military career. His armor is a set he dubbed "Commando" and has several types of armor abilities as unlike several other spartans, he never updated the armor since 2551. Throughout the tears, Ace as shown to be an aging soldier and sadly has shown signs of slowing down, mostly in the 2580's. Regardless, Ace is a soldier and cares little for his personal health. Relationships Sierra Team Lance-A342 Ace and Lance were known to hold a very good relationship as a leader-follower type of relationship. Lance was known to look to Ace for guidance while Ace looked to Lance to keep the team together. Ace also respected Lance greatly as did Lance respect Ace. Otto-A444 Otto and Ace were known to keep a good working relationship with each other and were known to easily cooperate at certain times. Rufus-A291 Rufus and Ace were known to have a less then stellar relationship. This was due to Rufus having a quick temper and was easily angered by many, even his own squad. Yet, Ace and Rufus would still work with each other when the time called for it. Martin-A426 Martin and Ace were known to have a good relationship with the two easily being the moral centers for the team. Hunter-A427 Ace was known to look at Hunter as the younger brother of the squad. Yet, he never talked down to him, and Hunter was never naive or hot headed towards Ace. James T. Avery Ace and James were known to have a good working relationship together and were known to play poker games during down times. Roderick-A207 Ace and Roderick were known to have a decent friendship but obviously had some hatred between the two, especially in later years. However, the two seemed to have respected each other at one point with Ace being appointed to replace B300 as Roderick's number-two in the field. Despite this, Roderick still talks down to Ace especially during their fight on Vixel. Sophia-A335 During training, Sophia did make a minor friendship with Ace and assisted him on several accounts. Soon, she developed feelings for the spartan until their placement on different teams and their graduation. During Operation: PHOENIX, the two were able to reconnect and Sophia did admit to her emotions with Ace accepting her love. However this would be the last time the two ever saw each other again as Ace was then deployed along with Sierra as a Black Ops Unit. During the Post War Era, Sophia would still write to Ace and he did respond to her messages but as time went on, the two stopped talking to the other all together. Regardless, Sophia still carried a picture of Ace from ONI records in her ammo pouches even in her death. Quotes Confirmed Kills Confirmed Kills from 2537-2580. Hunters: 12 Drones: 63 Brutes: 104 Humans: 472 Jackals: 1,597 Grunts: 2,844 Elites: 3,000 Total Kills: 8,092Category:Alpha Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse